1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the art of projectiles. More particularly, it relates to a projectile that when fired helps maintain the barrel of a high-performance rifle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High performance weapons such as sniper rifles having high firing rates are subjected to more barrel wear, engraving forces, pressure and fouling than lower performance weapons.
All of these effects reduce the velocity of projectiles fired from such weapons. The effects also cause increased downtime for rifle cleaning, lubrication, and other maintenance procedures.
Thus there is a need for a projectile that reduces rifle downtime and increases projectile velocity by reducing barrel wear, engraving forces, pressure in the barrel, and fouling of the barrel.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art that such a projectile was needed nor was it obvious how such a projectile could be provided.